1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldered connector for attachment to the end of a shielded coaxial cable for use, for example, in effecting an audio antenna connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the typical audio antenna connector has been attached to a coaxial cable by hand. In fabricating such a connector, the inner lead which serves as the signal wire has been soldered to a connector lug. For example, FIG. 1 depicts one known typical female audio antenna connector. Such connector includes a coaxial cable 2 having an end 4 which has been stripped in a known manner such that the signal wire 6 and the signal wire insulator 8 extend from the end 4. The usual shield layer 10 is folded back upon the cable 2. The signal wire insulator 8 is disposed within a plastic sleeve 12 which is disposed within a plastic bushing 11. Bushing 14 is held in place within an outer metal shell 16 by means of a flanged portion 18 of the outer metal shell and an inner metal shell 20 force fit between the shield layer 10 and outer shell 16 and in abutment with the plastic bushing 14 at 22. The electrical connection is completed by manually applying solder and manually soldering the signal wire 6 to a lug 24 at 26. The use of such a solder connection has typically required hand assembly which adds to the cost of fabrication. In addition, a manual soldering operation can result in less than required reliability.
It is desired to provide a connector for electrical connection to a coaxial cable for use, for example, in effecting an audio antenna connection, which connector can be soldered to such cable by hand or automatically. It is also desirable to provide such a connector which can be manufactured at reduced costs. It is also desirable to provide such a connector which can be soldered to a coaxial cable in a cost effective assembly method with inherently high reliability.